Love Sparingly
by The Marauder Named Prongs
Summary: Sirius uses the word 'love' sparingly, for what is love but a combination of letters? Remus shows him just what love really means. RemusSirius Slash OneShot


**Okay, I feel special. I wrote this baby in an hour! I was really bored and I was thinking "I should write a fanfiction." So I went to a book, opened it, picked a word, and wrote a fanfiction with it. The word I chose was 'Sparingly' and this is the story it turned into. Hope you like it!**

**Love Sparingly**

Sirius Black loved sparingly, for 'love' was just a word and nothing more. Having grown in a home where love was merely a concept, a dream just beyond the young boy's grasp, he never was accustomed to the emotion viewed as 'weak' and 'unnecessary' by the family he was born into.

But one person changed all that. The one person Sirius expected least: Remus Lupin.

It was an odd sensation, Sirius recalled, when he first realized his love for Remus, though he didn't associate those feelings with love back then. After all, love was nothing but an empty, unfamiliar combination of letters in Sirius' life.

He could remember the exact moment perfectly, and the memory almost rose a small chuckle form the ebony-haired boy. Merlin, he'd been so naive back then.

The four Marauders had all been seated in the desks farthest from Professor McGonagall during their Fourth Year Transfiguration class, in which they'd been learning how to transfigure small rodents into teapots. (It was a particularly squeamish lesson for young Peter Pettigrew. He'd always had a soft spot for rats and mice.)

As the professor set the class to work on their vermin, the four Marauders immediately began discussing their newest idea for tormenting their year's social outcast, Severus Snape.

James Potter whispered feverishly about collecting the rodents after class and letting them loose in Snape's dormitory.

The reactions to James' suggestion where quite varied through out his companions. Peter let out a squeaky giggle, nodding his head furiously in approval. Remus merely turned back to the mice before him, shaking his head. Sirius smiled, watching Remus' reaction. He knew the boy shared his thought that James' idea was completely ludicrous, but what truly enthralled him, was the ever so small smile, a mere quirk of the lips, donning the werewolf's lowered face.

"PADFOOT!"

Sirius nearly jumped out of his pale skin. "What!"

Apparently, James had been trying to avert Sirius' attention for quite some time. "Stop ogling Moony and listen to me," James stated bluntly, giving Sirius an aggravated glare. He'd always hated it when people ignored him.

Immediately, both Sirius and Remus flushed crimson. The lycanthrope turned his head from his friends, focusing all his attention of the still-untransfigured mouse before him.

"I wasn't ogling," Sirius muttered in protest, trying to convince himself as much as he wanted to convince James.

James shook his head, rolling his eyes, as Sirius fell into perplexing thoughts.

He hadn't been 'ogling' Remus. . . had he? Why would he? It was _Remus _for Merlin's sake! Remus, the person he confessed his deepest thoughts to, the boy he huddled up with on the rare occasion of a nightmare. It wasn't like Sirius fancied him or anything. . . . Right?

Sirius could no longer suppress his laughter as he recalled his post-ogling ponderings a simple glance in Remus' direction had caused him so many years ago.

The shapeless figure next to him, resting its tawny head between his shoulder and his chin stirred at the sound of Sirius' quiet chuckles.

"Sirius?" the figure called into the night, shifting its young face to gaze at its companion, "Why're you laughing?"

Sirius smiled down at the werewolf beded beside him, looking like a newly christened angel with his sleep-tousled and half-open eyes. "It's nothing, Rem," Sirius sighed, still grinning weakly, "Go back to sleep, Love."

"If you say so," Remus replied groggily. He lifted himself up briefly, placing a kiss upon Sirius' pale lips. It was a forceless, lustless placement of lips on lips; a mere Ghost Kiss, as Sirius often referred to it. With a sleepy smile, the exhausted lycanthrope nestled his head back into the crook of Sirius' neck. It was unlikely that he'd have any recollection of their short conversation in the morning.

One of Sirius' pale hands automatically raised to his mate's hair, lightly combing his fingers through it, easing the boy back into his peaceful slumber. Soon, the stroking ceased, as the animagi followed his lover into the world of nothingness; the world of dreams always forgotten by sunrise.

Sirius Black still loved sparingly, but the one thing he'd found that feeling for since the tender age of fourteen, brought forth such a powerful, meaningful force of affection, it could challenge the most loving person on the planet.

And Sirius would win. All because of Remus Lupin.

**Yay! There it is. Sorry if it's complete shit. Please don't flame. I love you all! Please review!**

**Prongsie :) **


End file.
